The Price Of War
by tempest nore
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are off to find the remaining horcruxes. There is a little drama and romance along the way. Once the final battle has begun however, Harry is forced to make a horrible choice. Will it leave his life in shambles?Spoilers for HBP
1. Chapter 1

The Price of War

This started as an idea I was toying around with for the ending of book seven. I wanted to make it a one-shot, but I decided the piece would be better if I made it full length.

Reviews are welcome, though not necessary. I'm really just writing this because its been spinning around in my head and I want to get it out. I take criticism, complaints, flames, questions, and comments good or bad; basically anything you throw at me will be fine.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

­­­­­Chapter One

"No," the word rang loudly then fell into synch with the buzz of hundreds of voices filling the station.

"But, Mum-"Ron began, an air of exasperated desperation about him.

"No," Mrs. Weasly drew herself up to her full height, eyes blazing, "You will not go gallivanting off to fight You-Know-Who or other such nonsense! You _will_ return to Hogwarts, should it open, and you _will_ finish your education!" She turned on Hermione, fists curled tightly, "I expected more sense out of you Hermione! You of all people wanting to abandon their schooling…"

Hermione flushed and opened her mouth to defend herself, but Ron cut her off, "Mum, Harry isn't returning to Hogwarts next year no matter what! We want to go with him. He's our best friend and we promised we'd always stick by him."

Mrs. Weasly's eyed filled up with tears. She turned to her husband, looking for support, and clutched at his arm.

Mr. Weasly looked older than ever. The fine wrinkles at the edges of his mouth and on his forehead had deepened. His skin had a nasty looking gray tinge to it, and he surveyed the trio with a saddened look in his eyes. "Ron, Harry's case is completely different. First of all, no matter how we feel, he is not our son, and we cannot control him. Second, well- he-he's er…."

"What?" Ron spat furiously, "'The Chosen One'? 'The Boy Who Lived'? He's the famous Harry Potter so he can go off and try to fight You-Know-Who, but I'm just Ron Weasly who's just too stupid to comprehend anything! Well let me tell you something, I- Hermione and I were there every single goddamn time he faced You-Know-Who and we fought! We survived! So don't go telling me that I'm not capable of handling the danger!"

Ron finished beet-red, panting slightly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were staring at their son with a mixture of fierce pride and shock. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. They had both heard the tinge of bitterness in Ron's tone. They had heard the old jealousy coming out again, and the desire to prove himself. Ever since Ron became Harry's friend, he had lived in his shadow. Lately, he'd been better about things, what with Lavender and Quidditch and all. But obviously, the idea of his own father thinking him inferior to Harry was too much to bear.

Harry swallowed hard and spoke for the first time since the argument began, "I know you can handle it mate, I really do, but you have no idea of the dangers we're facing this time. Quite frankly, neither do I, but having any kind of connection to me already puts you in extreme danger. If you were to come along…"

"We're already of age Harry!" It was Hermione that spoke this time, "You can't tell us what to do! Nor can anyone else." She looked hesitantly at Mrs. Weasly as she said this, a pink blush on her cheeks.

Harry started, "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just-"

She flared up, bushy hair almost standing on end, "We know! You're just trying to protect us! What about you Harry? Who's going to protect you when you're off battling unknown forces?" Her eyes softened and filled with a pleading look, "Harry, we're your best friends. If you can risk your life to save us all, then we can risk our lives trying to help you."

At this point, Mrs. Weasly burst into huge, racking sobs. "Oh! Oh my babies!" She cried, pulling all three into a giant, bone0crushing hug reminiscent of Hagrid's, "You're all so grown up! So brave! You're too old for your age….What I would give for you to have grown up in a normal, peaceful time…"

"Well we didn't," said Harry as he gently disentangled himself from her arms, "We grew up in a time of war. I-we know what to do."

Mrs. Weasly wiped eher eyed and grabbed his hands, clenching them painfully. "Harry," she whispered fiercely, "You're always going to be a part of our family. You know that right? I'm so, so proud of you. Just please-please be careful."

"I will. You know me Mrs. Weasly, I like a quiet life," he grinned weakly, repeating an old joke.

Mrs. Weasly smiled a wet, crooked smile and rounded on Ron and Hermione, "Same goes for you two. Watch out for yourselves, please."

They nodded vigorously, and with much patting and reassuring, Mrs. Weasly finally calmed down, though still griping about losing her little 'Ronikins'." At which, Ron flushed a deep red and looked away, determined to avoid Harry and Hermione's looks of amusement and stifled laughter.

Mr. Weasly stepped forward, "I agree with everything Molly has said. Just remember in times such as these, no one is really truly safe. Look after one another and remember what Dum-Dumbledore always said; love is the only thing that can prevail against You-Know-Who."

He said this in a grave, yet tired tone. He was under a lot of stress at the Ministry. Now with Dumbledore gone, his department was hectic. Trying to control all the people feeding off everyone's fears by selling them fake protection was impossible. At the moment, Arthur Weasly was tired of all the fighting and fear.

Secretly, he thought the children too optimistic for their own good. They acted as if they would be able to face Voldemort alone and defeat him. It broke his heart to think of his youngest son marching off with his friends to do a task that no wizard has ever been able to do before, and most likely not returning.

A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted the moment, "Are you coming or not, boy?"

There stood Uncle Vernon flanked by a horsy, timid looking Aunt Petunia and a trembling, cowering Dudley who was staring nervously at their wands.

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, "Well, I suppose we should be going now."

The trio moved to pick up their trunks, but Mrs. Weasly let out one final wail of despair and crushed them in a hug again, muttering 'my babies…my babies…'

Uncle Vernon, looking frightened and revolted at the same time, growled, "You'd better hurry up boy, or you're not getting a ri- wait just a minute here! What do you mean we?"

Harry looked at his uncle's red, glaring face over Mrs. Weasly's shoulder, "My friends Ron and Hermione are staying with me for a few days."

"What!" Uncle Vernon Roared, "There is no way-I'm not letting those-those-_your kind_ in _my-_"

"Oh yes you are," Mr. Weasly informed him calmly, wand aloft threateningly, "and you are going to treat them with respect and civility as you would any guest."

Uncle Vernon, now turned a disgusting shade of puce, sputtered helplessly. Aunt Petunia looked stunned like a deer caught in light. What a sight poor Dudley was! He and his trembling rolls of fat tried valiantly to hide behind his father, hands straying towards his enormous buttocks protectively.

Mrs. Weasly let the three very breathless young adults out of her grasp. "Well, I suppose you'll be off now. Of into the…the dangerous-oh!" She broke off into another sob."

"Don't worry Mum. We can take care of ourselves," Ron said, gingerly patting his mum on the back.

"Yes," Hermione added eagerly, "and before we do anything, we'll stop by for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Right guys?"

Harry and Ron both nodded enthusiastically.

Hearing this, Mrs. Weasly brightened, "Yes. Well, we'll be seeing you soon then. Be safe dears."

She gave them each a quick squeeze and waved furiously as they trailed after the fuming Dursleys, who kept flanking back warily as it the trio would hex them at any moment. Dudley was especially nervous, looking around anxiously while grabbing desperately at his gigantic backside with his fat little hands.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other, obviously thinking the same thing, _'Not even an iceberg could hide that behind.'

* * *

_

"You have failed me Draco. You are lucky Severus was there to finish a job you obviously could not do. I trust you remember your punishment."

Draco shivered uncontrollably, thinking of the pain he had endured…

Voldemort smiled, or rather leered, sensing his fear, "Good. Then you shall not fail me again? For you know the consequences that face you."

"No, no my lord. I wouldn't dare. I am yours to command. Anything you wish-"

"Enough. I did not call you here to hear your groveling. I have a special task for you."

Draco leaned forward expectantly. The Dark Lord handing him an important task after his failure must mean the Dark Lord had much faith in his potential. He listened with anticipation to his job.

"There is a cave near the home I resided in when I was very young. Inside is a very prized possession of mine. I want you to check on it. There is a series of obstacles you must pass to reach it. First being finding the actual location. Once you reach the place…"

Lord Voldemort watched the thin, pale boy scurry off to do his bidding. How eager he was to please. What he did not know what that he was most likely scurrying off to his death. The locket of Slytherin…a very important horcrux. The defenses around it were excellent. No doubt only a very skilled wizard could penetrate far enough to actually retrieve the locket. He could not afford to go himself at the time, and he certainly couldn't waste one of his more useful Death Eaters. He needed someone disposable, someone with minimal skills and was easily replaced. He had thought about sending Wormtail, but that rat would flee in terror at the mere sight of the cave. No he needed someone who was desperate, very desperate to please his master. No doubt the Malfoy boy was yearning for another chance in hopes of gaining status in his ranks. Yes…he was a perfect choice.

Voldemort could not say what it was exactly that prompted him to check on his most treasured horcrux. But ever since he had heard his Death Eaters' reports on the night Dumbledore was murdered, he wondered…They said Dumbledore had obviously gone off with the Potter boy somewhere and had returned in a considerably weakened state. Where would he take a student, even if it was Potter, so late at night? And what could he have been doing that deteriorated him so? If Dumbledore knew, then Potter certainly knew, and that would be too dangerous… Voldemort did not like this. Paranoia was for the weak. He was Lord Voldemort! The most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. It was ridiculous he was still worrying about that old fool even after he was dead. Yet there was that nagging doubt lurking in the back of his mind. He just had to make sure… No. This was foolish. The old man couldn't have possibly found out, no matter how intelligent he made himself out to be.

His high-pitched laugh echoed through the empty chamber, ringing with coldness. Yes. Most likely, the Malfoy boy would return saying the locket was safe, or he would never return, having died trying to retrieve it, showing that no one had destroyed his defenses. Yes. Only he alone knew his secret, the secret that made him so powerful...

_Yet…maybe…

* * *

_

Miles and miles away, Harry Potter lay awake with his two best friends. They were squashed into his tiny room, buried in squashy, plump sleeping bags that Hermione had conjured. All the junk that would've been littering Harry's floor was now piled on his bed along with Ron' and Hermione's trunks. Hedwig hooted dreamily in her sleep, moonlight poured in through the window, giving the room and ghastly look, and Uncle Vernon's rumbling snores resounded throughout the house.

"Harry, where are we going to go after the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

Ron turned to face him, "Do you know where it is?"

Harry looked startled, he had not even thought about how he would find it, " er-no. Who do you suppose-"

"Lupin," Hermione said with certainty, "He ought to. He was your father's friend."

"Right," Harry leapt up and rummaged through his trunk for parchment and a quill, "I know it's late, but we'll be leaving soon and I'm not sure where he is now."

He scribbled a quick note on the sheet of parchment.

_Professor Lupin,_

_Do you by any chance know where Godric's Hollow is? Please write back quickly. Thanks._

_Harry_

He sealed it in an envelope and shook Hedwig awake. "Sorry girl, but this is urgent. Make sure this gets to Lupin 'k?"

She hooted with annoyance at being woken up and snubbed Harry when he tried to pet her. She flew out the window Harry held open for her with an indignant ruffle of her feathers and soared away into the night.

Harry sighed, "Well that's that. Hope he answers soon."

Hermione started again," Harry...even if Lupin does know, how are we going to get there? I mean, we can't very well apparate, we have no idea what the place is like. It would be awkward to fly because even if we know the location, we wouldn't know how to get there in the air."

Harry frowned. "Well," he said slowly, "I suppose we can take a muggle train to the town and then just hoof it."

Ron looked petrified, "A m-muggle tr-train? Er-aren't they sort of dangerous?"

"Of course not Ron!" Hermione chided, "I've ridden on plenty! They are perfectly safe."

Poor Ron flushed a dull red," well, I just thought…I mean…well- my dad…"

Hermione felt instantly guilty, "Oh Ron, it's perfectly natural to be afraid of what you don't know about. I remember the first time I rode I train I was terrified!"

"Ya but you weren't 17 I bet," Ron mumbled grumpily.

Hermione looked exasperated and looked to Harry for help.

"Hey Ron, I've never traveled by muggle train either," Harry offered helpfully.

Ron looked a little cheerier but said defiantly, "Well, I'm not really afraid. It's just all those years of my dad…you know"

"Of course. It will be perfectly alright. You'll see. It's just like riding the Hogwarts Express except for well… it isn't magic. Besides, if there were any real danger, you would be able to handle it," Hermione encouraged.

Ron brightened considerably, though once again flushing a light pink at her praise, "Ya, me and Harry could take on anything."

"Oh you and Harry is it? I suppose I'm no use at all. I suppose it's because I'm a girl or something just as ridiculous," Hermione tossed out crossly.

"Hermione, I'm sure he just-"Harry tried to soothe her wounded feelings.

"Oh come off it! You know perfectly well what he meant! Some people are just doomed to remain bigot idiots forever. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" With that she turned on her side to face away from Ron and promptly fell asleep, or pretended to anyway.

Ron looked sullen again, "I don't know what it is with her. Always getting angry about useless things…"

Harry lay back on his sleeping bag heavily and sighed. They were at it again. If they didn't get together soon, he would have to shoot one of them. Honestly, there were more important things to worry about than how dangerous a muggle train was.

After lying there for what seemed like ages, Harry realized that Ron's usual snores were missing. "Ron? You awake?"

"Ya"

Harry hesitated. Should he? Would it make things too awkward? "Er- Ron? You know the things you said at the train station? You know about me being the Chosen One and all?"

"Look mate, it was just the heat of the moment. I blurted out some things I didn't mean. Just drop it ok?"

"But Ron-"

"Listen, sometimes, I may want what you have, but then I think about what you have to go through every year and well- I'm happy just being your best friend."

" 'Night Ron."

" 'Night 'arry"

Soon, Hermione's slow, steady breathing and Ron's snores filled the room. Harry lay with one hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling, a small grin on his face. Before long, he too, drifted off.

* * *

Ginny Weasly could not get to sleep. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 3:23. Great. She'd be a lovely vision in the morning. She rolled back on her back and closed her eyes. It didn't help. All that she could think about was Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Dursleys together. They were going to go fight You-Know-Who together, leaving her behind.

When she had made her way to them at the station, she had heard snatches of their conversation.

"_Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just-" _

"_We know! You're just trying to protect us! What about you Harry? ... If you can risk your life to save us all, then we can risk our lives trying to help you." _

"_We grew up in a time of war. I-we know what to do."_

It could only mean one thing; Ron and Hermione were going with Harry while he was off ' doing things alone'.

She was jealous. Mostly though, she was angry at Harry. All those things he had said about wanting her to be safe from Voldemort obviously didn't apply to his _best friends. _They were fine because they weren't "involved" with him. The fact that they are his best friends in the world didn't count. What's that compared to some girl you've been dating for weeks? Ginny rolled her eyes in the dark. Boys…they were so stupid sometimes.

Ginny sighed. Sometimes…Well, all the time actually, she envied their friendship. They seemed to have this _thing. _It was just unexplainable. She watched them as she grew, and she saw their friendship strengthen over the years. Through everything that hit them, their friendship always seemed to emerge whole and untarnished. She remembered a time during the Triwizard Tournament when Ron did not speak to Harry for weeks. She remembered all the things that they had been through together against You-Know-Who. In a way, she was proud of them. She was proud of the way they complemented each other and always pulled through. But there was still that childhood yearning to be one of them. The "Golden Trio" everyone at Hogwarts called them behind their backs. The three were happily oblivious to the fact that their friendship was famous and envied by all.

She let out another deep sigh. The three would go off together again and once again triumph over whatever came their way. Their friendship would be stronger, and she, Ginny, would be forgotten over the years. She didn't want to think it. It couldn't be true. She was sure that once that this horrible war was over; Harry would come back to her. Or would he? Would he have changed? Would he still want to be with Ron's baby sister?

Ginny groaned. She hated all this doubt. She had never ever doubted herself. Yet, it seemed that around the topic of Harry Potter, she was always full of doubt.

'_I can't think about any of this anymore or I'll explode. I'm sure they're coming for Bill and Phlegm's wedding. I'll confront them then. Somehow, I'll persuade them to take me along. Mum would never go for it, but there's a way around that. I hope.'

* * *

_

Harry awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon and birds chirping merrily outside his window. Her groaned and rubbed his head. He had a throbbing headache, though he couldn't imagine why. He put his glasses on and looked around. Hermione was obviously not in her sleeping bag, seeing how it was rolled up neatly and placed at the foot of his bed. Ron's bag was also rolled up and placed next to hers. Judging by loud snoring still rumbling through the house, the Dursleys were not awake yet.

Groggily, he got dressed, made an effort at combing his hair and went downstairs to find a most endearing sight. Hermione was flipping pancakes out of a pan and onto Ron's plate. She was wearing one of Aunt Petunia's floral aprons and had a smudge of flour on her cheek. Ron was smiling up at her in a way that reminded Harry of the way Mr. Weasly smiled at Mrs. Weasly. Harry could easily imagine this little scene 5 years from now…when maybe his two best friends would have a home of their own and a happy life as a family unstained by war or evil.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway with a most peculiar grin planted on his face. "Harry! You're up! We didn't want to wake you. I hope the Dursleys don't mind I made breakfast. There's plenty for them too if they want some."

With perfect timing, Harry heard his Aunt Petunia's shriek of horror coming from behind him.

"WHAT IS THIS BOY?" his uncle roared, "Did you give them permission to-to use _my_-"

Hermione hastily interrupted, "No, no, Harry was asleep. We got up early and well, we were hungry so I made pancakes. There's more than enough for everyone! Please come sit down and I'll get you plates."

Harry had to stifle a chuckle as he heard his aunt whisper furiously to his uncle behind him, "_she's wearing my best apron Vernon!" _

Harry strolled into the kitchen and sat down across from Ron, who was ignoring all that was going on around him and concentrating intensely on stuffing his face with as many pancakes as possible. Hermione levitated a plate laden with pancakes towards him. He looked towards the doorway to find his the Dursleys frozen in a state of shock. Dudley was one foot inside the kitchen, and his father was gripping his shoulder tightly as if trying to pull him back. Behind him, Aunt Petunia looked helplessly furious at the fact that one of Harry's kind was wearing _her _apron and using _her _kitchen and making _her_ precious china float. Hermione saw this too and immediately stopped levitating the plate. She also happened to forget that gravity tends to make things that are not magically supported fall. The only reason the plate did not shatter into a million pieces was because it had almost reached its destination and Harry was able to lunge out and grab it before it hit the table.

After that little clumsy moment, things went smoothly; or rather, as smoothly as they could've gone with the Dursleys present. They huddled together at the end of this table, Aunt Petunia quite squished between beefy Uncle Vernon and her gigantic son, Dudley. When Hermione tried handing Uncle Vernon a plate, he stared at her outstretched arm as if he tried to take the stack of pancakes, she would try to curse him. Eventually, Hermione gave in and placed all the Dursley's plates in front of them. Then she sat down next to Harry and began to eat. Harry's uncle stared at his food, and his aunt and cousin were staring at Uncle Vernon as if waiting for some kind of signal.

Finally, Uncle Vernon got up, stabbed a pancake with his fork, walked around the table, and plopped it on Harry's plate. "Taste it boy. I bet your little friend poisoned it."

Harry looked up at him, an expression of amusement on his face, "No. She didn't, and if you don't believe me, too bad. You can starve."

Dudley let out a small whimper at this and looked pleadingly at his father. Uncle Vernon was livid with rage and looked as if he wanted to spit in Harry's face. Slowly, he sat down and resumed staring at his pancakes. Finally, Dudley couldn't stand it anymore. He let out a moan and tore into his food.

"DUDLEY, NO!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

She was too late. Dudley had swallowed and was on his way through his second piece. Harry's aunt and uncle watched their son in terror for a moment. Seeing how there were no adverse effects, they dug in too.

Harry exchanged amused looks with his friends and followed them as they got up to leave the Dursleys to their breakfast.

Once they were up in Harry's room, he burst out with laughter. "Hermione-hahaha-that-hahaha-was the-hahaha funniest thing I ever-hahaha-you're brilliant- that was- haha- just too funny…,"He trailed off into helpless laughter.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I thought that it would be a nice gesture," Hermione argued, although there was a faint smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

Severus Snape sat on a stiff, worn sofa, his head in his hands. His mind was racing. The words of others rang through his head, not allowing him sleep or rest.

_"I'm very proud of you Severus. You did what no one was able to do for centuries. You did what that sniveling coward Malfoy couldn't do. You shall be rewarded for killing Albus Dumbledore." The Dark Lord laughed his snake-like face unmoving. _

_Dumbledore's face swam into his mind. "Severus…Severus please…"_

_Potter's face loomed into sight, twisted with rage and hate, "Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward." _

_Potter had spat the word with such contempt, such disgust, it had driven him almost insane. It was a mantra ringing over and over again in his head. 'Coward…coward…coward…'_

_"Severus, I trust you. I hope you know that. Despite what others may say, I believe that you have truly changed. I hope I am not mistaken." _

_There was that old fool again. So trusting…too trusting for his own good. "I hope I am not mistaken…" he had said with a dangerous glint in his eye. Did he know then? If he did why did the old fool allow him to remain at Hogwarts? _

And so the day or night, how could one keep track, dragged on. The words that haunted Snape rang through his head again and again, allowing no peace of mind.

_"Coward…you shall be rewarded for killing Albus Dumbledore…coward…Severus please…coward…I trust you…coward…I hope I am not mistaken…coward…coward…coward…"

* * *

_

And that's the end of that chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I crank it out. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of War

Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading. Goldilocks31890 and emwonkuod, thanks for reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.

Enjoy

Chapter 2

They had been at the Dursleys for two weeks. Each day, Uncle Vernon seemed more and more disgruntled, often caught muttering, "humph…few days indeed…" but fell silent immediately at the sight of Ron and Hermione's wands.

"I reckon we should leave for the Burrow today," Ron commented over a late breakfast, "The wedding's in a week."

"Well, I suppose we've stayed long enough. Dumbledore never really mentioned how long I had to be here. Besides, if we stay any longer, I think my uncle will try to murder is in our sleep," Harry grinned.

"Maybe we should send a letter to your mum first Ron," Hermione suggested, "It would be awfully rude to just pop in."

Ron frowned, "Sure I guess, but it is _my_ house after all."

A tad impatiently, Hermione said, "Yes, but it still would be nice to give notice."

Ron said nothing and returned to his food. Looking satisfied, Hermione ran upstairs, retrieved some parchment, ink, and a quill. She sat down at the table and pushed her plate aside to write:

Mrs. Weasly,

Ron, Harry, and I thought we would come to the Burrow today. If it's alright with you, we'll be there around 2:00. Hope to see you soon.

Hermione

"Harry, can I you give this to Hedwig?"

"Sure"

He got up and went to his room to tie the letter to Hedwig's legs. "Get it there

quick girl, ok?"

She gave his hand a reassuring peck and set off.

When Harry reappeared downstairs, Hermione stood up and cleared the dishes, "Well, we should go pack up then."

"Hey!" Ron mumbled indignantly, his mouth full of food, "I wunnnit don witat!"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes, though not unkindly and lead the way upstairs.

Once in Harry's room, the trio promptly began to pack up their belongings. Many of which had left their trunks and migrated slowly, over a course of two weeks, around the room. Hermione packed neatly, folding and placing everything so it fit perfectly in her trunk. Ron and Harry however simply tossed everything they could grab into their trunks and hoped it would close.

Harry stuffed some essentials, clothes, lots of parchment and ink, and all the schoolbooks he thought would be helpful, including the copy of _Advanced Potions Making_ that had belonged to Snape into his trunk He had almost just left it in the Room of Requirement at the end of the school year, wanting nothing to do with Snape, but Hermione had talked him out of it. She reasoned that there would be a lot of helpful stuff in the book, and that Snape would probably be livid knowing his own stuff was being used against him. He had grudgingly retrieved it from the Room of Requirement with much coaxing. He had intended to destroy the Vanishing Cabinet while he was there but found nothing in the spot it used to be in except a pile of ashes.

He picked the book up, looking at the worn cover and ran his fingers across the faded words _Advanced Potions Making. _Without warning, he felt a hot rush of fury fill his throat. His head pounded dizzily with anger at the thought of Snape, the image of his sneering face swimming before him. To prevent himself from smashing something to pieces, he gripped to book so tightly that his knuckles shone white.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly

Harry took a deep breath and forced a smile on his face, "Ya. Could you just put his in your trunk please?" He held out the book in the general direction of Ron, "I just can't-"

"I'll take it Harry," Hermione said briskly as she took it from him and placed it on top of _A Complete Guide of the Most Famous Wizards of Our Time._

When all their items were in order, they had a quick lunch and Hedwig returned with a reply from Mrs. Weasly:

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Harry,_

_Of course we would all be delighted to have you over! I hope you've been eating well and taking care of yourselves. (Ron, I found Mr. Snuggles for you. He's waiting for you in your room.)Be seeing you soon dears! Stay safe._

_Much Love,_

_Mum_

Harry turned to Ron with a wicked grin on his face, "Mr. Snuggles?"

Ron flushed and looked away defiantly, "He's just this old bear thing I've had since forever…" His voice seemed to get smaller and smaller with each word.

Hermione decided to take pity on him, "How sweet! I've always kept my blanky from my younger days under my pillow."

Her voice sounded overly bright, but Ron looked instantly relieved, and Harry choose wisely not to say any more on the subject. Instead, he glanced at the clock and said, "We've got some time to kill. What do you guys what to do?"

For once, Hermione had nothing to say but simply shrugged nonchalantly. It was Ron who spoke up," Well, we could er- talk about how to find the er- horcruxes."

Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione said in a business-like tone, "I suppose once we're settled, we should first do some research on this R.A.B person and track down the locket. Then, we should figure out how to destroy a dark object like a horcrux. It will be a complicated bit of magic, I'm thinking. I have no idea how to go about it. Do you? Maybe one of my books will have something…Anyway, once we know; we could start searching for the rest."

The end of her little speech found Ron staring at her with a glazed look in his eyes, and Harry staring at his hand, deep in thought. Ron quickly snapped out of his revere and said, "I reckon we should learn some more advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff you know? For when we have to face You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters I mean."

Harry spoke slowly, "I wouldn't know how to destroy a horcrux, but maybe we

could contact McGonagall. She might know something. If worst comes to worse, we could try Slughorn. Though, I doubt he would be inclined to assist us on the subject of Horcruxes.

"But before, you were asking what horcruxes were, now you're asking how to destroy one. He can't make anything bad out of that, can he?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned,"But Harry, how will you be able to ask anyone without fully explaining what we're up to?"

A glum silence met her words. "I suppose it's up to us then," Ron said gloomily.

There was more silence then, "Do either of you have any clue how we're going to track down the remaining horcruxes when we're got nowhere to start? Harry looked between his two friends hopefully only to find them wearing the same exact dull looking expression

Ron sighed, "You should tell us everything you can remember from Dumbledore's lessons. Maybe something he said or showed you will tip us off."

"This is all looking very hopeless," Harry grimaced.

"Don't worry!" Hermione encouraged, patting both boys on the elbow, "We'll figure something out."

Harry thought he saw Ron blush, but did not comment. He glanced at the clock again, "It's almost two. We should go."

Ron had returned to his normal color and asked," How are we going to get there?"

Hermione leapt to her feet, "I don't think I could Side-Along Apparate two people, but I've got a bag of Floo Powder upstairs!" With that, she ran off. She returned with all their luggage in tow, clutching a small sack to her chest, arms full of trunks, cages, and brooms.

Seeing as she was struggling quite a bit, Ron and Harry rushed forward to help her.

"Why didn't you just use magic?" Ron grunted as he lifted his trunk, broom and Pigwidgeon's cage from her arms.

She panted slightly as she said, "I didn't want to-cause-want the Dursley's to see. They are letting us stay here after all."

"Only because they're afraid you'll jinx them if they don't," snorted Harry, "speaking of the Dursleys, where are they? I haven't seen them all day."

Ron sniggered, "They're probably holed up in one of their rooms, too scared to come out."

Harry smiled and rummaged around in his trunk for parchment. Quickly, he scratched out a not and stuck it on the refrigerator door.

_To the Dursleys,_

_I'm leaving. It's been…less than pleasant. Won't be seeing you again. Have a…for lack of a better word 'nice' life. _

_Harry_

"No doubt Dudley will find it when he comes to pig out on sweets."

Harry grabbed some Floo Powder from Hermione and stepped into the fireplace

along with his stuff. "The Burrow!" He said loudly as he was engulfed by emerald green flames. Soon, he was spinning madly, hurtling past many other wizarding residences, ash and soot flying into his face before tumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed as she folded him in a embrace, "Look at you! You're far too thin!" She affectionately brushed soot off his shoulders and attempted to straighten his hair.

Ron and Hermione both stumbled out of the fire and into the living room only minutes after Harry had arrived. Mrs. Weasly proceeded to coddle each of them in turn.

"Harry! We're delighted to see you. How's your holiday been?" Fred Weasly said enthusiastically as his twin thumped Harry on the back.

Caught off guard, Harry said, "Oh-er great. I mean, as good as it gets with the Dursleys. How's Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes?"

George beamed proudly, "Business is flourishing!"

"Yes," Fred added, "In fact, we've expanded our premises."

"To congratulate ourselves, we bought brand new Jetspeed 5000 brooms."

"Yes. State of the art. Custom made. They're a beauty."

"Cost a fortune but of course we don't use them much since we can apparate."

"Still, it's nice to be able to afford it."

"But anyway, enough about us Harry, we hear from Mum that you, Hermione, and ickle Ronnie have some important business with You-Know-Who."

"When you see the old chap, be sure to thank him for us."

"Thanks to him, people really need a good laugh these days. It's great for promotion."

"Not to mention spectacular-"

He was interrupted by an excited squeal from the doorway. Seconds later, Harry was bowled over by Ginny giving him a hug. She let go very quickly and proceeded to do the same to Ron and Hermione saying breathlessly, "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! It's been horrid! I've been stuck here with Phlegm and Bill! They make me want to puke when I'm around them. I've had absolutely no company."

Faking indignation, Fred placed his hands on his hips and said, "What are we then dear sister? Rat dung?"

Ginny sniffed loftily, "You certainly smell like it. When's the last time you two took a bath?"

"We do not smell! We just bathed last month!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed in such a fashion; everyone joking, laughing, and generally having a good time. Harry and Ginny both skillfully maneuvered around the subject that had been brought up last year at Dumbledore's funeral, and Ron and Hermione wisely chose to remain silent also. Harry was happier than he had been in a while. He joked and laughed loudly and did everything he could to avoid the feeling that loomed over him like a dark cloud, threatening to spill over. There was this overwhelming sense of sadness hovering over him, slightly dampening his good mood. He could not help thinking that this was the last time he would be able to laugh freely; the last time he would be in the company of the Weasleys (with the exception of Ron); and the last time he would be truly carefree for a long time.

Around four, Bill and Fleur appeared at the door. They had gone shopping. Fleur greeted Harry with the usual flurry of hugs and kisses. Much to Ron's disappointment, she did not give him the same treatment. Instead, she pulled both he and Hermione into a quick, tight hug saying, "I am so glad you are here! 'Eet 'as been so quiet around ze house!"

She grabbed Hermione and Ginny's hands and almost dragged them upstairs saying excitedly, "Come, come I want to show you my dress! And Hermione, you still 'aven't seen my veil. 'Eet is so beautiful with ze tiara your mother gave me Ginny."

The two girls exchanged glances as they were towed along by a very excited Fleur clearly saying, '_oh god help me…'_

Bill chuckled affectionately after the three of them had left. The scars on his face were less red but had become a pale shade of pink. They stuck out, and looked like what Harry thought muggle stitches must look like. The scars on his face in addition to the thinner, flatter ones on his neck gave him a Frankenstein effect. He turned on Harry and Ron, "How's the summer been for you guys? Mum was putting up a great fuss over you three when you were at the Dursleys. All she did was fret about her '_poor dears',_ and wondered if you got enough to eat."

"There's mum for you," Ron said fondly, "Though she really can be a worrywart."

"Ah she's just worried. She did the same with me, Charlie, P-and Fred and George too when we went off into the world remember? Though she didn't put up too much of a fuss over Percy," He said sourly.

Ron's expression matched his brother's, "She always thought he was so perfect. Well, he turned out nasty enough didn't he?"

Although Harry agreed with both Ron and Bill, he felt a little awkward standing there and intruding in what resembled a moment of shared animosity between brothers.

Bill noticed. He snapped out of his mood and turned to Harry cheerfully, "So Harry, what've you three been doing all this time, all holed up in that muggle house?"

"Just…living…and planning what we're going to do after the wedding."

Just then, Mrs. Weasly rushed over to them, pulling Bill into a hug "Oh Bill, I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to you since you came back…" She led Bill away, every once in a while running her fingers over her scars murmuring sadly, "_Poor dear…"_

As evening approached, Mrs. Weasly called them all to the kitchen to help with dinner. As Harry was setting forks and knives down on the table, there came a knock on the front door. Mrs. Weasly rushed over and asked, "Who is it?"

Mr. Weasly's voice came from the other side of the door, sounding oddly hoarse "It's me Molly, and I've brought guests."

Mrs. Weasly sighed and asked the question wearily, "What's your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

She moved to open the door, but then hesitated, "I suppose you have to ask me my question dear."

"Alright…what would you like to call me when we're alone?"

Mrs. Weasly turned a shade of red resembling a boiled lobster. She whispered in a croaky voice, "Mollywobbles."

Mr. Weasly stepped in as Mrs. Weasly opened the door followed by Tonks and Lupin. Lupin was still wearing his usual shabby robes and a worn looking traveling cloak, but there was a bright look on his face that made him seem much younger despite his graying hair and the deep wrinkles lining his mouth and forehead. Tonks hair was now a vivid shade of purple, and it was so long, it reached just a little past the middle of her back. She wore and exuberant expression and practically beamed at everyone as they entered the kitchen

Lupin let go of Tonks and moved towards Harry (Hermione and Ginny were chatting with Tonks animatedly and exclaiming over her hair, and Ron was pulled aside by Fred and George who were trying to goad him into trying their new product), "Hello Harry. How's your summer been? Arthur's told me that you and your friends are not returning to Hogwarts next year."

"Hello Professor Lupin. Yes, Ron, Hermione and I aren't going back to Hogwarts if it opens."

Lupin arched his eyebrows curiously, "Is there a good reason for doing so?"

Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening and said quietly, "Professor Dumbledore and I were…working on something at the end of the year. And since he—he's-well I'm going to finish it. Ron and Hermione insisted on coming along."

"Ah yes," Lupin smiled, "To have such dedicated friends is rare indeed. I suppose you aren't willing to share what this mysterious project you and Dumbledore were working on is?"

"Sorry professor, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone except Ron and Hermione. I'm not going to break that promise just because he-I'm not going to break that promise."

"I understand Harry. After all, loyalty is a man's greatest virtue," He looked down at Harry kindly.

Harry tried tentatively, "Er-Professor? I was –er- wondering, did you happen to get my letter?"

Lupin now looked stern, "Yes, I did Harry. The reason I did not respond is that it's very dangerous to pass that kind of information through mail. You should know better than to put something like that in a letter. It could've been easily intercepted by a Death Eater."

Harry nodded, a little impatient at being lectured, "Yes professor, but do you-?"

"Yes. I know where it is."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, "C-can you tell me how to get there?"

Lupin looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "Do you promise to leave the house as it is? Do you promise to not change anything about it, not matter how strong the urge you might get to…fix things is?" At Harry's eager nod, he continued, "Okay, listen closely. Do not tell anyone else this information, except Ron and Hermione. First, you want to…"

* * *

After dinner that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione all gathered in Ron's room. Ron and Harry were playing chess while Hermione listed all the books and spells she thought they should study.

"And so I think the _Book of Dark Curses and How to Identify Them _will be very helpful. Then, maybe we could look at _Gruesome-"_

"Hermione," Ron said as he knocked Harry's knight off the board with his queen, "When we're in a fight, I don't think we'll stop to think _hmm…let's see the characteristic green light means that it was probably the Advange curse…I think I should do a Logartion spell. _By then, you'd be dead."

Hermione tossed her head and opened her mouth to retort when a knock came at the door. The door opened to reveal Ginny standing in the doorway, looking very dangerous. "Harry, I want to talk to you. _Alone,_" she said with a pointed glare at her brother.

Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Harry nervously got up and sat down on the bed, "Er- what do you want to talk about?"

Ginny locked the door and marched across the room to stand squarely in front of him, "You know very well what I want to talk about."

"Look, I can't be with-"

"I want to come with you."

Harry looked exasperated, "You can't- it's too dangerous. I've told you before; Voldemort will try to use you against me."

"I don't care!" She said angrily, tossing her long, red hair out of her face, "I don't care! And besides, you're letting Ron and Hermione go with you! Why are they _allowed_?"

"Because…they-they've been with me from the very beginning. They've had a chance to turn back, but they haven't. They're too deep into this thing now, I couldn't turn them away."

"OH AND I SUPPOSE SINCE I'M NOT AS LOYAL, OR AS GOOD A FRIEND I'M NOT _ALLOWED _TO GO ALONG! OR IS IT BECAUSE I'M A YEAR YOJNGER? WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HARRY POTTER, I MAY BE YOUNGER THAN YOU BUT I CAN FIGHT JUST AS WELL! I WAS WITH YOU LAST YEAR IN THE MINESTRY OF MAGIC! I FOUGHT BETTER THAN RON!"

Harry sighed deeply, "Ginny, I know you're great and everything, but I just can't take you along. I can't risk it. I'd just-do you know how awful I would feel if you died and it was because I couldn't protect you from Voldemort?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION! I'M ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'M NOT AFRAID OF VOLDEMORT! HE'S USED ME BEFORE-," she raged, turning purple with fury.

"EXACTLY, GINNY! HE'S USED YOU BEFORE AND HE WOULDN'T HEASITATE TO USE YOU AGAIN! LAST TIME YOU ALMOST DIED! IF HE GETS AHOLD OF YOU AGAIN, YOU COULD DIE!" Harry was shouting now, desperately trying to get her to see how she just couldn't come with him…it was just too dangerous.

_Then why are Ron and Hermione going? Why don't you just go yourself if it's so dangerous? _A nagging voice in his head chided him.

_**Because…they're Ron and Hermione…I couldn't not take them. But with Ginny, at least I have a change at protecting her…**_

_But she doesn't need your protection. And besides, what if something happened here at the Burrow or at Hogwarts? You'd be off fighting Lord Voldemort and she'd be defenseless. _

_**She wouldn't. At Hogwarts, she's have all the teachers and magic surrounding the school. **_

_I Yes but how safe can she really be there? The Death Eaters are confident now. They've broken into Hogwarts and killed Dumbledore…What can they not do? _

_**Shut up. I'm not taking Ginny and that's that. **_

"-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME HARRY?"

"Yes but," Harry steeled himself. As much as he wanted-this would be best for Ginny, "I will not take you with me. I don't care if I'm being completely irrational, I'm not taking you."

Ginny exploded, "SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE AREN'T YOU? WHAT IF ONE OF HIS DEATH EATERS TRIES TO GET ME WHEN I'M AT HOGWARTS? HUH? WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO BE? WITH DUMBLEDOREs GONE THEY'LL TRY ANYTHING! THEY'RE NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE ANYMORE! IF YOU FEEL SUCH AN OVERWHELMING URGE TO PROTECT ME, TAKE ME WITH YOU! AT LEAST THEN YOU'D BE ABLE-YOU'D BE THERE!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT ME PROTECTING YOU! YOU NEED TO BE SAFE! IF YOU COME WITH ME, VOLDEMORT WITH KNOW WE'RE-"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOU? WHAT IF I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND HELP YOU?"

Harry knew she was just trying to persuade him, but her words struck a chord somewhere inside of him. They hurt. _What if I don't want to be involved with you? _What if she was speaking the truth? What if she really-fine. If that's the way she wants it. All the better. When he spoke finally, his voice was cold, "Fine. I won't ever be involved with you. That's sure going to make it safe for you.-"

Realizing she hurt him, Ginny started, "Harry-"

"NO!" he screamed, "I WON'T EVEN BE YOUR FRIEND! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? IN FACT, I COULD PRETEND YOU'RE A COMPLETE STRANGER! OR EVEN BETTER I COULD JUST MAKE VOLDEMORT BELIEVE I HATE YOU! THEN YOU'D BE REALLY SAFE! HE'D EVEN TRY TO RECRUIT YOU IF HE THOUGHT I HATED YOU!"

Furious tears welled up in her eyes, "If you're going to be that way, I-I'll hex you!" She drew out her wand

Harry sneered and drew his wand out too, "Oh yes, that will solve everything. In fact, if you killed me, it would make things a lot easier for you wouldn't it?"

"_SHUT UP!"_ she shrieked. She pointed her wand at him and shouted "_Barete-!" _

Before Harry could react, there was a huge bang and the door shattered into a million pieces. His hands flew to cover his face as miniscule wood pieces flew at him. In the doorway stood Mrs. Weasly looking positively livid. Behind her, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasly family all wore the same expressions of utter shock.

"Both of you drop your wands now!" Mrs. Weasly said shrilly. When neither of the two moved an inch, she glared menacingly, "I mean _now_"

Slowly, both Harry and Ginny lowered their wands, still glaring at each other. Mrs. Weasly dragged both of them by the elbow and plopped them on the end of Ron's bed. She looked at her daughter, "Tell me what's going on."

Ginny scowled, "Why don't you ask _O Great Chosen One _over here. He seems to know everything."

Mrs. Weasly turned to Harry sharply. Thinking he had already angered her enough, he stared at his knees and mumbled, "Ginny wants to go with me and Ron and Hermione."

Mrs. Weasly stared at him, "and I suppose the reason you are fighting is because you refused?"

Harry nodded mutely, trying to look at Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

Mrs. Weasly drew herself up to her full height and said in a stately tone, "Harry, I completely agree with you."

Ginny leapt to her feet, "_Mum! _Come on! I'm perf-,"

Mrs. Weasly shook her head, refusing to listen to any more, "No means no Ginny. Even if Harry had agreed to take you along, I would've refused."

Ginny stormed from the room swearing profusely under her breath. She pushed past all the Weaslys and Hermione who looked after her and then back at Harry as if they could not believe their eyes. Everyone was standing completely still, stunned with shock.

Finally, Mr. Weasly cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, we should go to bed now. It's getting late. I think I should just fix this door…" With a wave of his wand, the door flew back together. He nodded at Mrs. Weasly and gestured for everyone to back up as he closed the door, leaving Harry alone with Mrs. Weasly.

Harry stared at the ground, fuming. Mrs. Weasly sat next to him and took his hand. "Harry, look at me."

He reluctantly raised his eyes to meet hers and was surprised to see them brimming with tears. Quite alarmed he said, "Er-Are you-,"

She attempted to grin and patted his hand, "I'm fine Harry…I'm fine. I just-I'm sad for you is all."

"Er-why would-why would you need to be-are you sad…for me?"

"You've lost so much Harry. So many loved ones…Sometimes I think that you might fall apart if you lose someone else. Ginny doesn't see that, I think. I think she…can only think that you are not letting her go for some noble reason and she thinks it's stupid. But this is your way of protecting her _and _yourself isn't it?"

Harry said nothing but frowned, thinking about her words.

She continued, "Whatever happens Harry, just know that we're your family here. We wouldn't turn you away if you needed help."

"Er-thanks," he said meekly, feeling a little awkward at having Mrs. Weasly being so kind to him after he almost jinxed her daughter.

She smiled kindly and said getting up, "I think I'll go talk to Ginny and see if she'll come around. In the meantime, you should get some rest."

Moments after she had left, Ron entered the room, "Hey mate,-"

"Don't," Harry said, shaking his head, "Let's just-go to sleep."

Without bothering to changes into his pajamas, he crawled into bed and turned out his light. He heard Ron sigh and do the same. Soon his loud snores filled the room and Harry lay awake, musing.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived. Everyone and everything in the Burrow was in a frenzy. Fleur especially was, quite uncharacteristically, hysterical. She flew around, determinedly avoiding Bill and trying to get every last minute detail in order.

"Where 'eez my bouquet? Oh, 'eef I cannot find 'eet, my wedding, 'eet 'eez ruined! 'Ave you fixed the flowers to my veil? Where 'eez that bouquet?"

Hermione, it seemed, was the sole female in the house that wasn't close to a breakdown. Even Ginny was red-faced with fury because her bridesmaid dress would not fit right. Hermione ran around to each person, trying to fix their problems and calm them down.

She had a particularly hard time with Mrs. Weasly, who was shaking uncontrollably. She sat on Bill's bed and shook with silent sobs. And once in a while, without warning, she would burst out wailing, "My son is getting married! He won't be-he won't need _me anymore! _My son…" Hermione sat with her for three-quarters of an hour, patting her hand and murmuring comfortingly, before she seemed stable enough to be on her own.

The problem with Fleur was quite different. She seemed to find something wrong with anything. Even her exquisitely beautiful gown was 'hanging on her 'zee wrong way'. She sent poor Hermione on all kinds of little errands to fix things she made up with her over stressed mind. First she had to go and make sure the cake was perfectly balanced so it wouldn't topple over during the ceremony. Then she sent her to count again and again to make sure there were exactly seven roses in her bouquet. After a long period of this kind of tedious work, a still sniffling Mrs. Weasly came to her rescue, telling her to go see to Ginny and her dress.

Harry and Ron were very dazed as about a dozen of Fleur's veela relatives pushed past them, in a hurry to check on this, or rearrange some flowers for the hundredth time. Ron was practically drooling by the time the fifth of Fleur's very pretty cousins had bumped into them. Sensing danger, Harry quickly pulled Ron into the room where Bill and the rest of the Weasly brothers were getting ready. (Charlie had arrived 3 days before the wedding after he 'took care of some business in Egypt.) The scene here was not quite as hectic was it was with the female crowd. Charlie, who was to be the best man, was straightening his robes in front of a mirror. Bill was being fussed over by the Weasly twins in a most matronly manner. Though by the high-pitched tone of their voice, one could tell they were poking fun at him.

"You need to tuck that in there Bill darling; can't have you looking like a slob."

"Why is that sleeve folded up like that? Roll it down; you are not attending one of your wild parties you know dear."

Seeing Harry and Ron, Bill quickly escaped the clutches of the Weasly twins and greeted them, whopping them on the back as he said, "There you are! Been outside enjoying the view eh?"

Ron blushed and murmured some incoherent sentences.

Charlie strode over to them also and said, "Hello there Ron-Harry. How are you? All spiffed up for the big day? You'd better get that smudge off your nose Ron. Mum will kill you if it's there during the ceremony. You know how she is, first son getting married and all."

Ron glared and rubbed furiously at his long, freckly nose with the end of his sleeve.

When Hermione entered Ginny's room, she found the girl standing in a mere slip; shouting curses at a pool of gold, shimmering material lying on the ground. She drew out her wand, ready to hex it to oblivion, and Hermione hastily grabbed her arm and persuaded her to put her wand away.

"Come on Ginny, let's just try it on again one more time," she said soothingly.

"It doesn't matter how many times I put it on, it's still not going to fit!" Ginny blazed.

Hermione picked up the dress and coaxed her to put it on, "See? It fits fine."

"Just wait. I don't know what's wrong with it. I put it on and it seems fine, but it _changes. _I think I'm going insane. First it's too big, and then it's too small. It's like it can't even make up its mind on what size it wants to be! I'm sure someone put a spell on it; I'm betting it was Fred and George. I just can't figure out what and how to get rid of it!" She pointed her wand at it and said, "_Verigram"_ and pulled the dress over her head.

Hermione frowned as she watched the dress rapidly grow to a size that would easily slip over a gorilla. Before she could do anything, Ginny let out a shriek of frustration, ripped the dress off, and stormed from the room yelling, "Fred! George! Get your lazy bums here now and fix my dress!"

Fred and George froze suddenly, both looking terrified.

"_Oh no…"_Fred whispered hoarsely.

"_She's coming…_"George added, looking equally perturbed.

There was loud hammering at the door and it flung open so forcefully, Harry was surprised it was not ripped from its hinges. A very underdressed Ginny stormed in; face red with fury, long red mane whipping out behind her viciously. At the sight of her, Harry flushed a deep maroon and stared fixedly at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He hadn't talked to her once since the night they fought, and frankly, he thought it was better this way. At least now, he would be able to leave knowing she was safe from Voldemort. Still…he had caught a glimpse of her in that slip and…no. He couldn't think about her in that way…she's just a friend…she's just a friend….

A panting Hermione soon caught up with Ginny and tugged uselessly on her arm, saying in a mollifying tone, "Ginny, come on…we can go back-I-I can fix it…"

Ginny ignored her and wrenched her arm out of her grip. "FRED! GEORGE! WHATEVER YOU'VE DONE TO MY DRESS, I WAN'T YOU TO FIX IT _NOW!_" she shrieked, flinging herself and her wand in their direction.

Fred chuckled nervously, "Now, now dear sister…No need to be hasty here…who says we did anything to your-"

"WHO ELSE WOULD MAKE IT SHRINK AND GROW EVERY TIME I PUT IT ON?"

George backed away from her slowly, hands raised in surrender, "Okay, okay, we put a charm on it. If you just give us the dress, we can undo it…just don't hurt us now…" He stretched out his hand tentatively, ready to recoil at moment's notice.

Ginny hurled the fabric in his hand. He quickly muttered the counter-charm and handed it back to her. She snatched it from him and stalked from the room crossly, followed by Hermione who cast an apologetic glance around the room before shutting the battered door carefully.

Once they were gone, Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and said in a mischievous voice, "You know Harry, you can look now. They're gone…"

This coupled with Fred and George's chuckles only made Harry turn, if possible, even more red.

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione helped her get the tangled gown on. Ginny turned in front of the mirror, eyeing her reflection with a critical eye. The dress was lovely. It was made of a glistening gold material and it clung to all the right places, creating curves usually hidden from view. Hermione cast a charm on Ginny's hair so that it shone with a glossy sheen. As a finishing touch, she placed a white lily Fleur had given her behind her ear. The effect was very lovely. The lily complemented her glossy red hair wonderfully and brought out the iridescent whiteness of her skin.

Hermione smiled at her, "You look great Ginny."

Ginny grinned cheekily at her reflection, "I do, don't I?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, you do. I'm going to go get ready now. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yup."

"Promise to not kill Fred and George?"

"I can't promise, but I can try."

Hermione chuckled and left the room. She went back to her room and slipped on her pale lavender dress robes. Humming as she applied Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to her hair, her thoughts wandered to a certain Weasly……

* * *

The guests all assembled in the lawn and filed into chairs that were placed into neat rows on either side of a purple carpeted aisle. Harry sat down next to Ron who couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She was looking very pretty in lavender silk. Her hair was especially attractive. It was teased into silky smooth curls that she had pinned up on her head, creating a very elegant effect. Harry could see her redden, noticing Ron's gaze.

There was a very interesting assortment of people gathered there. Many of Fluer's relatives were there. The women were mostly all identical from far away, dressed in gray-silver dress robes with long, silvery hair. A few of them had chosen to sit next to Mad-Eye Moody, who was looking very uncomfortable and wary, his eye swiveling around rapidly. Lupin and Tonks were also there. Lupin had put on some old, musty looking dress robes that were a deep shade of blue. Tonks was wearing shocking pink that clashed superbly with her wild, curly, almost neon orange hair. Together, they made a very odd looking couple, though they were undeniably very happy. There were some of Bill's friends whom Harry did not recognize. They were all huddled together near the edge of the rows of seats. All of them, as far as Harry could tell were very handsome people whom together, exerted an aura of coolness that seemed to attract many of Fleur's relatives to their group. Mrs. Weasly was sobbing in regal looking purple robes and was being comforted by Mr. Weasly; who was clad in simple, black dress robes. Mrs. Weasly shuddered and rocked back and forth, releasing some of her curls from her tight up do. Mr. Weasly put his arms around her and rocked back and forth along with her, murmuring soothing words.

Harry felt the odd combination affection and a sharp pang of sadness as he watched them. He owed so much to them. They had rescued him from the Dursleys countless times and had been like parents to him. They loved each other so much. It seemed they would be willing to do anything for one another. They would always be there for each other during hard times and even happy ones. Yet, he felt some sort of sad regret. He might never be able to have what they have. Who knew, in a month or so, he could be dead, or he could live to be 80 and never have the kind of relationship they had. Even Ron and Hermione might…but he-he who was destined to kill or be killed might never have that kind of happiness.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the assembled people as organ music filled the air. A little boy Harry did not recognize accompanied by one of Fleur's little cousins marched steadily down the aisle, bearing the burden of a satin pillow which was holding the rings. He had an adorably solemn look about him as he walked arm in arm with the little girl. The little girl looked like a miniature replica of Fleur. She had a bunch of white orchids in her hands and a white lily in her silver hair. Soon, Ginny entered escorted by Charlie and Harry suddenly found it very hard to breathe. To him, she looked gorgeous. The monster in his chest was urging him to rush forward and sweep her away in his arms. But them he remembered there was a war going on and hushed himself. After Ginny and Charlie, Fred and George led Gabrielle down the aisle. They made a very amusing sight; twin, lanky, red-headed towers flanking a considerably shorter, silver haired, gold-clad grace. Then Bill entered and walked down the aisle by himself to stand in front of the pew.

Finally, Fleur appeared and Harry thought he heard Ron beside him let out a muffled groan. She looked enchanting. No, she didn't merely _look _enchanting, she _was_ breathtaking. Her gown was made of some filmy material that flowed in shining silver ripples and swirled around her feet in a tantalizing way. Her hair was as sleek and straight as ever and hung delicately down her back. It was covered by a glossy, pearly veil being held in place by an exquisite gold tiara. In all, she was a stunning vision reminiscent of what an angel must look like.

Her bright, dazzling cerulean eyes glowed with joy as they met Bill's. He was standing before the alter, absolutely awestruck. The crowd seemed too quiet as they watched her glide down the aisle. It was like everyone's breath was stolen at the sight of her. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that even Hermione was watching her with rapture and perhaps a little bit of envy. Ron was leaning ever closer and closer in her direction and his expression was that one complete bliss. As he made a movement towards her, Harry and Hermione grabbed him by the elbow and firmly sat him down in his seat. Ron was not the only one; most of the men in the group had made some gesture or another towards Fleur. Even Mr. Weasly was foolishly grinning as she walked by, only to be slapped fiercely by Mrs. Weasly.

Once Fleur reached Bill's side, the music subsided and Bill cleared his throat to get the attention of the wizard performing the ceremony. He was gaping at Fleur like a fish out of water. Looking embarrassed, he quickly coughed and proceeded with the service.

Once Fleur and Bill had said their vows and kissed, the crowd erupted into cheers and hoots of congratulations. The chairs were cleared away and replaced by large tables laden with all kinds of delicious food. Livelier music struck up, and many people began to dance.

* * *

Suddenly ravenous, Harry loaded a plate with food and sat down at a table with Ron; who was glaring sullenly at Hermione who had been whisked away to dance by one of Bill's handsome friends. They were joined shortly by Charlie and George who both had plates piled with food.

Swallowing a large bite of potato, Harry said to George, "Where's Fred?"

George glanced at the dance floor, "He's dancing, if you can call that dancing, with one of Fleur's veela relatives. Just you watch, he's going to end up married to one of them soon…"

Indeed, Fred was twirling one of the silver-haired girls around in the dance floor. She was giggling profusely at something he had said and he grinned at her with a glazed look in his eyes.

Charlie smirked at George slyly, "And why aren't you over there wooing one too?"

George scowled darkly, "I don't want to end up with one like-," He shut up quickly because at that moment, Fleur popped up at their table.

"'Ow is ze food boys?"

Ron had stopped glaring at Hermione and was gazing up at Fleur in a hopeful way, "its great…Say, do you-,"

"Good, good," she waved somewhat impatiently at him, "'Arry, I was 'oping that you would dance with me." She offered her hand and beamed at him.

Harry cast a quick glance at Ron who was once again looking sullen, "Er-I don't thi-,"

"Oh don't be silly! Come on, dance with me."

How could he refuse without being rude? He took her hand and was led into the throng of people moving in beat with the music. Suddenly, the band struck up a slow song and Harry found himself with one hand on Fleur's waist and the other being crushed in her grip. They slowly revolved on the spot and Fleur chattered on about her honeymoon plans and how much her sister Gabrielle wanted to meet him. Harry gave her noncommittal answers every once in a while and hoped to song would be over soon so Ron would stop casting dark looks his way. Thankfully, Bill cut in during the song, and whirled Fleur away to a more secluded spot. Harry hurriedly walked back to his table, trying not to get trampled by the couples dancing around him.

Just as Ron was beginning to look less grumpy, a flustered Hermione plopped down next to Charlie. "Wow, it's really hot isn't it?" She said, fanning herself.

Ron looked grouchy once more and Harry kicked him under the table. He glared at him meaningfully but Ron remained sullen. Sighing, he said loudly, "Hermione, I suppose you would like some punch?"

Ron suddenly understood. He leapt up, almost turning the table over, "I'll get it!"

Hermione gazed after him with an amused expression and glanced back at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh. She smiled, "Some things never change…"

"Hear, hear, "George said glowering at Fred.

Ron returned with the punch and planted it so firmly on the table that half of it sloshed out of the cup. Hermione pretended not to notice and sipped it delicately.

A small, nervous voice reached their ears. "Er-'Arry? Do you want to dance?" Gabrielle stood next to him, looking at him nervously, a pink tinge blooming on her cheeks.

Taking pity on her and ignoring Ron's sniggers, he led her onto the dance floor. Over her head, he saw Fleur beaming at him from a distance. He heard Gabrielle sigh happily as she pressed her face into his chest. Flushing, he groaned inwardly and once again hoped the song would end soon.

When he finally arrived back at the table, (Gabrielle had made him dance two more sets) he saw that Ron and Hermione were alone; they were facing away from each other, both scowling, arms crossed.

"Just because some guy asked me to dance doesn't mean he's trying to take advantage of me!" Hermione said shrilly.

Ron glowered, "He's probably 21 years old!"

Hermione scowled even more fiercely, "So? I'm 17! I can whatever I want without your permission! Besides, who else would I dance with? Most people here _are _over 20."

"You could dance with me…"Ron said quietly in an oddly strangled voice.

Hermione instantly became crimson but she said graciously, "Let's dance then."

Looking elated and anxious at the same time, Ron followed Hermione as she walked towards the crowd of couples dancing. He flashed a grin back at Harry as he went, clearly very proud of himself. Harry grinned back. He smiled fondly at his two best friends as they awkwardly tripped around, both looking very flustered.

"Dance with me."

Harry looked up, startled, to find himself looking at Ginny. He stood up reluctantly and took her hand; telling himself over and over _she's just a friend…she's just a friend…_

As they rocked back and forth to the music, Harry's grip tightened on her waist as he inhaled the light, flowery scent that was undeniably hers. Resisting the urge to bury his face in her hair, he slipped the hand that was holding hers away and slid it around her waist. Her free hand wound her way around his neck and his senses erupted. Every nerve in his body tingled at her touch. He felt his heart hammering so loudly in his chest; he would not have been surprised if everyone at the wedding could hear it. Wanting to feel her body pressed against his, he pulled her even closer and thought he heard her sigh as she lowered her head to rest just below his shoulder. Her long hair pooled on his chest, a few strands tickling his arm. He watched her eyes flutter shut and restrained himself from bending down and kissing every delicate, sooty eyelash.

For a blissful moment, he forgot all about the war and Voldemort. He forgot about everything except for the way she felt in his arms. She was so warm…and soft…

Ginny blinked back tears as she pressed his face against him. Hearing his heart beating steadily, she wished with all her might that there was no war, no Voldemort, and no evil. She wished that they could stay this way forever, intertwined in a dusky haze neither wanted to break. Tears stung bitterly behind her eyelids as she thought how it might never be this way again. How he might never hold her, how she might never smell his sweet smell again.

She loved the way he smelled. It reminded her of a great pine forest, and a cool, clear mountain stream. Letting his warmth envelope her, she let herself drift away to a muzzy world where the only thing real was the feeling of Harry's robes cool against her cheek and his arms wrapped snugly around her waist.

Hermione smiled happily up at Ron, who was nervously stealing glances at her, as if questioning her. She took one of his hands and placed it on her back, and she took the other in hers guiding him. She looked up at his freckled nose, messy hair, and lopsided grin and she couldn't think of anything she loved more. She moved closer and gently placed her head on his chest. It could've been her imagination, but Hermione was sure she heard his breathing quicken. Smiling into his robes, she sighed contentedly and rocked gently against him, loving every moment.

With their arms still outstretched so that they were connected from fingertips to shoulder, the pair swayed, hips gently moving in rhythm. Ron smiled jubilantly at the curly mass of hair that was resting against him. All the jealousy and anger of past years melted away at her smile. When she had smiled at him, he felt a hot rush of relief pour through his body. Blood sped through his veins and filled his head, making him groggy and disoriented. All he knew and saw were those beautiful lips curving into a smile and a pair of molten, chocolate eyes dancing.

When the song ended, Hermione lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Ron immediately turned radish colored, but he beamed at her and pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

A huge grin spread across Hermione's face and she nudged Ron in the direction of Harry and Ginny. The two were still enfolded in an embrace, rocking back and forth to a song only they could hear. Ron smiled sadly and felt a pang for his friend. He knew how Harry must feel at that moment, and he was amazed that he was strong enough to give it up. To leave someone that made you feel so…alive must be torture. At least he would have Hermione, but Harry would be alone, longing for a touch, a tender kiss...

Noticing the music had stopped jerked Harry back to reality and he disentangled himself from Ginny, unwilling to leave her warmth. She stepped back groggily, blinking dazedly. Startling green met warm honey brown and all words unspoken were understood. Harry would go and fight the war, and Ginny would wait. Upon his return, maybe things could be different, but for now, friendship would have to suffice. Leaning down, he gave her one last longing kiss and turned away from her, furiously blinking back tears.

Ginny stood rooted to the spot, trembling from his kiss and watched his back as he walked away from her. Tears crept down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. She would be strong and wait. There would be none of this silly pining away nonsense. She was Ginny Weasly and she would not be weak. She would just go about life as usual and wait. He would come back. _He just had to come back… _

The reception lasted until dusk had begun to set in. The guest filed out slowly, all taking as much food as they could carry, at Mrs. Weasly's bidding. Harry, Hermione and the Weasly family(not including Bill and Fleur who had left to go on their honeymoon)stayed behind to clean up. Napkins, food, and some very interesting garbage littered the ground. Streamers and flowers were trampled and torn apart. Hermione, Ron and all the adult wizards and witches went around clearing things up with large sweeping wand movements. Harry and Ginny put away the tables and tore apart the stage the band had used. No one really spoke; they just worked, picking up the remains of a wonderful celebration.

A hush fell over the Burrow as the tired occupants all retired to bed. The only sound was a lone owl hooting in the wake of a full, silvery moon.

* * *

On the morning of Harry's birthday, he woke up to find the entire Weasly family and Hermione surrounding him, presents in their arms. Her groped for his glasses and put them on, shaking his head to clear his vision.

Once they saw he was awake, they began piling the presents on his bed; all clamoring to have theirs opened first. Harry grabbed the nearest one and ripped to wrapping paper off. It was from Hermione. There was a small, golden box inside. Harry lifted the lid to find a small, square mirror. Her looked up at Hermione for an explanation.

She grinned excitedly and drew one out from her pocket, "It's a communication mirror. Me and Ron both have one so you can reach us at anytime without bothering with owl post or fires. All you have to do is say one of our names to the mirror and it will become warm so we know someone's calling us. We'll be able to see each other and talk."

"Wow thanks Hermione. This must've cost you a fortune though…"

She shrugged, "My parents gave me quite a large sum of money when I told them I would be leaving home. I brought these and spent some on books and stuff we can use," Seeing the looks on Harry and Ron's faces, she said hastily, "There's still a lot left over for other expenses. Don't worry, I wouldn't spend it _all _on books."

Grinning, Harry reached for another present. Ron had given him a very thin book. When he saw the title, he gasped; _Horcruxes _was engraved in flowing, red letters. The Weasly twins bent over to see the cover, but he quickly stuffed the book under a pillow. "It's-er nothing…just a book I've been wanting…"He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

He looked up a Ron, "_How did you-?"_

Ron smiled proudly, "It took me ages, but I wrote to almost every book store in Britain. Most of them sent me back letters threatening me, others just never replied. Finally though, one tiny store in Wales that specialized in Dark Arts sent me this book."

Harry beamed, "Ron, this is the best present you've ever given me."

Ron smiled and patted him on the back," It was nothing mate….just thought it would be helpful."

Feeling very happy, Harry quickly opened his other presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had sent Harry the usual Weasly sweater and a large tin of treacle tarts. The twins had given him a set of all the items in their Defense Against the Dark Arts chain along with a large box of fake wands.

"You can lay them around for the old Death Eaters to pick up. Imagine one of them trying to hex you, only to have their wand turned into a rubber chicken." They had said, receiving a scolding from Mrs. Weasly.

Bill and Charlie gave him large boxes of wizarding candy, almost every kind imaginable. Harry grinned and thought that it would sustain Ron, Hermione, and him for months. Fleur had given him a large container of Gredinwer Chocolates, which according to her, were a delicacy in France. Hagrid sent Harry a miniature model of Hogwarts grounds, little people moving about, the Quidditch pitch, Forbidden Forest and all. The note accompanying it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hear you aren't going to return to Hogwarts this year. So this is something to remind you of it. Write me as often as you can. _

_Good Luck,_

_Hagrid _

Harry watched tiny centaurs gallop in to forest for a moment before he moved on to his other presents.

Lupin and Tonks sent him an assortment of useful potions, including Polyjuice Potion, Vertiserum, and a potion that made the drinker immune to pain. Enclosed in their package was a tiny bottle of golden liquid with a note attached to it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I give you my best wishes and wish you **luck** in your endeavors. (My little joke). I trust you shall indefinitely amount to greatness. Of course, you are to use this wisely. After this whole war is over, perhaps you would like to contact me to see if I can install you in a place in the Ministry. Good luck, and don't forget about your old teacher! _

_Sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn _

He showed to note to a very amused Ron and stuffed the small vial of Felix Felicis in his sock.

Ginny's present he opened last. It was a cloak that allowed you to sneak into areas under mild to moderate magical protection without alerting the owners of the property.

"Thanks Ginny," Harry said, running his fingers over the smooth fabric, "This will come in handy."

"I thought it would," she said smiling.

The day passed pleasantly and Harry fell asleep instantly that night, his stomach full of good food and his heart light.

* * *

The next morning was quite different from the calm, relaxed atmosphere the night before.. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all packed, ready to go in the front yard. Mrs. Weasly was almost hysterical and it took Mr. Weasly and Bill to restrain her. All the Weaslys wished them luck and hugged them repeatedly goodbye. Fleur was crying, and Ginny was glaring at the back of her head angrily. The twins kept shaking their hands enthusiastically, and Mrs. Weasly gave them all numerous wet hugs.

After the last hug had been given, Harry grabbed all of his luggage, took one last sweeping look of the Burrow and the people assembled before it; and with a pop, he disapparated. Soon, both Ron and Hermione followed suit.

The Weaslys were left standing alone in the yard, some crying, some joking awkwardly, and one staring at the spot the trio had been a moment before.

* * *

Severus Snape dropped to the dusty floor and bent down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. He stood up and gazed at his master, "You sent for me, my lord?"

The cold voice laughed, "Yes….I did. I have a very important job for you Severus. I can only trust you to do it."

Snape smiled outwardly, but inwardly he was seething. He knew Voldemort was just buttering him up, trying to make him feel important so that he would be desperate so serve him. He, Severus Snape was not someone to be toyed around with like this.

"Ah…Severus, you must know I can sense what you are thinking."

Snape remained silent.

"Very well, let me just remind you why I am you master and why I _can_ toy around with you. _Crucio!"_

Snape felt a white hot pain hit him. He dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, but no sound escaped his lips.

"Have you learned your lesson Severus?"

Still on the ground, Snape nodded.

"Good…Now, this task I will send you on. I want you to find Harry Potter's greatest weakness, and report it to me."

Standing shakily, Snape mumbled, "Yes, my lord." And he stumbled from the room.

A high, icy laugh penetrated the darkness of the corridors, trailing behind him, echoing in his mind.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2. Sure, it's been a while since I updated. But I'm sure you can understand. This extra long chapter sure explains why it took so long.

By the way, this is for all the chapters I will post/posted: I don't own Harry Potter.

Till next time.


End file.
